jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:ToothlessandHiccup/Nowe życie, nowa miłość-czyli o Czkawce i Astrid
PROLOG Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson.Mam 17 lat.Jest 21wiek. Od małego czułam się jakaś inna, niedługo miałam się dowiedzieć dlaczego. Nie mam rodziców nie wiem czy zgineli w każdym razie ich nie znam. Wychowuje mnie ciocia.Mam bląd włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz jasną cere to wyróżnia mnie od innychz mojej wioski. Gdzie nie wyjde podrywa mnie tłum chłopaków. Nie nawidze tego. więc już przejde do rzeczy.Pewnego dnia... To jest tylko Prolog jak chcecie więcej to piszcie komętarze czy wogóle wam się to podoba. Rozdział pierwszy: Dziwny świat... Pewnego dnia gdy byłam sama w domu wydarzyło się coś dziwnego, coś co miało zupełnie zmienić moje życie.Siedziałam sama w pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszałam pewien głos, wołał mnie. Szłam za dżwiekiem mojego imienia. Słyszałam je coraz wyrażniej, głośniej, aż nagle zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w pokoju, ale to nie był pokój w moim domu. Wyglądał starodawnie: drewniane deski, podłoga, sufit. Dziwne nikt w XXIw. się tak nie buduje (nie umiałam znalezć słowa ale myśle że zrozumiecie o co mi chodzi).Usłuszałam za drzwiami rozmowe: -Przeżyje i czy się wybudzi?-zapytał nieznany mi dotychczas głos mężczyzny - Nic jej nie będzie Czkawka- odpowiedział głos kobiety, a raczej staruszki. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i zobaczyłam pare dużych zielono-żółtych oczu, nie były to oczy człowieka, lecz jakiegoś dużego zwierzęcia. Wystraszyłam się i przykryłam kołdrą. -Szczerbatek bo ją wystraszysz ty gadzie ty-odpowiedział ten głos co przedtem i wszedł do srodka. Też miał duże zielone oczy (ale takie jak mają ludzie nie zwierzęta) miał tez lśniące brązowe włosy (wygląd z JWS2) -Kim jesteś i jak się tu znalazłam i gdzie jestem...-spytałam ale on przerwał mi. -Jestem Czkawka. Wódz wyspy Berk. Znalazłem cię nieprzytomną na plaży podczas mojego porannego lotu ze Szczerbatkiem.Jesteś w moim domu. -A kim lub czym jest Szczerbatek?-spytałam -To mój smok chcesz go zobaczyć?-zapytał z nadzieją Kiwnełam głową na tak. -Szczerbata mordko możesz się pokazać. A jak ty masz na imie? -Astrid- odpowiedziałam. CDN. Dziękuje za takie miłe komentarze :) Gdy tylko odpowiedziałam do pokoju wszedł Szczerbatek. -Witaj przyjacielu-przywitał się chłopak-Szczerbatku to jest Astrid, Astrid Szczerbatek. Smok czarny jak noc podszedł do mnie wywiesił jęzor i zaczął się łasić i lizać mnie. -Szczerbatku wiesz że to się nie zmywa - powiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się do mnie.Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. -Ile masz lat ?-zapytał przerywając cisze -17-odpowiedziałam- a ty? -też-znowu się uśmiechnął. Po czym powiedział ,że musi juz iść.Zasnełam.Śnił mi się on i ja jak chodzimy razem po plaży.Wiem że znam go dopiero od 4ggodzin, ale czuje jakbyśmy się znali od dawna. Dodam jeszcze dzisiaj 2 rozdział bo ide do szkoły najprawdopodobniej bedzie wieczorem. 2 rozdział. Niespodzianka... Następnego dnia wstałam bardzo wczesnie. Uczesałam się i przebrałam ubrania które przyniósł mi Czkawka zanim poszłam spać.Zeszłam na du nikogo nie było.Czy wszyscy już wstali?Pozwoliłam sobie wziąść z kuchennego blatu jednego naleśnika i zjadłam go. Postanowiłam rozejrzeć się troche.Wyszłam na zewnątrz i akurat spotkałam Czkawke, który właśnie wylądował z szczerbatkiem przede mną. -czesć- powiedziałam i uśmiechnełam się. -witam, jak się spało?-odpowiedział zielonooki cgopak odwzajemniając uśmiech. -Dobrze.pokazałbyś mi wyspe? -Z wielką przyjemnością.Ale najpierw przedstawie ci moich przyjaciół i pójdziemy ...yyy...mam niespodzianke wieczorem ci powiem-uśmiechnął się chytrze. -ok...-odpowiedziałam troche przestraszona. Poszliśmy do smoczej akademii, gdzie zobaczyłam paru wikingów w moim wieku. -Ten chłopak co ma czarne włosy to Sączysmark dalej...-wybuchłam smiechem saczy jak? co to wogóle za imie jest?-hahhaah czkawka kontynuował-dalej sa bliżniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, a za nimi siedzi Śledzik.A obok swojej smoczycy siedzi Mery.Witajcie to jest Astrid. -Cześć piekna-powiedział Smark.Od razu dałam mu kopniaka w brzuch, aż zawył z bólu i skólił się na ziemi. -Dobra to teraz pokaże ci moją niespodzianke- wsiadł na Szczerbka i wyciągnął do mnie reke i usiadłam za nim. Nim odlecieliśmy popatrzyłam na wszystkich. Uśmiechali sie do mnie ... oprócz Mery która ciągle patrzyła się to na mnie to na Czkawke, na Czkawke przyjaznie , a na mnie... złowrogo jakby mówiła żebym się od niego odczepiła.-Dobra mordko lecimy na Smoczą wyspe- szepnął do smoka lecz ja to usłyszałam - a co jest na tej Smoczej wyspie?-spytałam go gdy już byliśmy wysoko w chmurach -Zobaczysz szczerbatek mruknął coś pod nosem a Czkawka powiedział do niego wcale że nie.Lecieliśmy dosłownie 10 minut.Wylądowaliśmy. Zrozumiałam co chciał zebym zrobiła-wytresowała smoka. Teraz była moja chwila prawdy-teraz albo nigdy.... Szliśmy w poszukiwaniu smoków lecz nie widzieliśmy zadnego który by przykół moją uwage.Nagle zatrzymałam się zobaczyłam piękną smoczyce(Tak mi się wydawało że to smoczyca było widać po oczach )Śmiertnika zębacza. Była niebieska z elementami żółci i brązu.Śmiertnik podszedł do mnie niepewnie. Czkawka cały czas mi się przyglądał i mówił: - podchodź do niej powoli z wyciągniętą donia i mów do niej Robiłam wszystko według jego instrukcji. Zębacz był już na tyle blisko że dotknełam jego szorstkiej łuski.Powąchała moją dłońi zaczęła sie do mnie łasić. -Świetnie - powiedział Czkawka z uśmiechem-jeszcze nikt tak szybko nie oswoił smoka jak ty, zwyjątkiem mnie (ta skromność XD) -Dziekuję- uśmiechnełam się i poczułam że sie rumienie. -Wracamy już - oznajmił i polecieliśmy na Berk. To było niesamowite tak lecieć na swoim własnym Smoku.szkoda ze to tylko sen...Moje rozmyślenia przerwał głos Czkawki -Jak ją nazwiesz?-spytał -hmmm... Może Wichurka -Świetne imie-powiedział -Pasuje do niej-powiedzieliśmy to razem zarumieniliśmy się i uśmiechneliśmy do siebie. -Pokaz na co cię stać mordko-krzyknął do Szczerbatka i obaj zaczeli lecieć w góre, gdy nagle zobaczyłam jak Czkawka spada.Przeraziłam się. -CZKAWKA!!! - krzyknełam przerażona. ale czemu Szczerbek go nie ratuje.Nagle Czkawka nacisnął jakiś guzik i rozłozył ręce. On leciał, naprawde leciał.Po chwili Szczerbol podleciał pod niego i chłopak usiadł na smoku.Było już widać Berk. -Nie rób tak więcej-powiedziałam i nie wiem dlaczego rozpłakałam się. On zszedł z Mordki i usiadł za mną na Wichurce (Szczerbek ma tą proteze co może sam latać) -Przepraszam-szepnął i przytulił mnie od tyłu(bez skojarzeń). Byliśmy na Berk. I jak się podoba dalsza część ? Mam dla was zagadke jak ludzie zareagują na widok Czkawki przytulającego Astrid? Zeszliśmy z Wichurki, wszyscy się na nas dziwnie patrzyli i szeptali między sobą.Nagle z tłumu wyłonili się nasi przyjaciele. Na ich twarzach malował się szeroki uśmiech tylko Mary była cała czerwona ze złości i gdzieś pobiegła.Nagle tą niezręczną cisze przerwał Mieczyk krzycząc: -Zakochana para !!!- podbiegłam do niego i walnełam go w brzuch. Szybko wstał i schował się za Śledzika.Juz miałam znowu mu przyłożyć ale zatrzymał mnie Czkawka. -Daj mu spokój już dość mocno oberwał-i tu wszyscy łącznie z Mieczykiem wybuchneliśmy smiechem. '3.Nowina...czy zła czy dobra to niewiem.' Mineło kilka miesięcy odkąt znalazłam się na Berk.Nic ciekawego się nie działo. Chodziliśmy codziennie na zajęcia do akademii póżniej loty z Czkawką. Zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.Aż do pewnego dnia gdy przypłyneła nieznana łódż na Berk... Zgadujcie kto będzie na łodzi. HAHA jestem zła każe wam myśleć. Jutro popołudniu dalsza część. Łódz ta była cała w "strzępach" . Żagiel z wielką dziórą od ognia stał na jej środku prawie złamany na pół.Na Berk nie znali tej łodzi jeszcze nigdy.Na żaglu było widać niebieskie fragmenty. -Kto to jest?-szepnełam w strone Czkawki i jego rodziców -Nie mam pojecia-powiedział wódz Z pokładu wyszli 2 ludzi.Kobieta w wieku 30-40lat (coś w wieku Valki) i meżczyzna w tym samym przedziale wiekowym co Stoik.Oboje mieli bląd włosy i niebieskie oczy.Podeszli do wodza.Przywitali się z nim jego zoną i Czkawką .Przyszła kolej na mnie. -Witaj jestem Filiasz Hofferson, a to moja żona Pam.-przywitał się. zatkało mnie czy on powiedział Hofferson?Nie mogłam uwierzyć -Witam państwa serdecznie ja nazywam się Astrid....Astrid Hofferson-Przemogłam się i powiedziałam Kobieta powiedziała coś mężowi na ucho po czym oboje powiedzieli mi coś czego bym się nigdy nie spodziewała (bo pochodziłam z XXI wieku). -Chyba.. jesteśmy ... twoimi rodzicami-Naprawdę?! Nie wieże ale się ciesze podbiegłam do nich i ich przytuliłam.Po takim miłym przywitaniu i szokującej nie tylko dla mnie wiadomości wróciliśmy do domów.Moi rodzice mieli zamieszkać u mnie. I jak podoba się?Tego się nie spodziewaliście haha. Jutro też next '4.pierwszy dzień z rodziną' Wstałam wcześnie rano aby przygotować śniadanie.Ubrałam się w to co zwykle czyli niebieską bluzke czarną spódniczkie i getry też czarne. Buty do kostek niebieskie.Uczesałam warkocza na bok i zeszłam na du.Siedzieli tam już moi rodzice.Mama już zrobiła śniadanie. -Cześć-powiedziałam -Cześć córeczko nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszymi że cie odnalizliśmy-powiedzieli -Mam do was jedno małe pytanko... -Jakie-powiedzieli razem i się usmiechneli-pytaj o co chcesz -No więc wiecie że zaginełam ale jak to się stało? -Miałaś 5lat gdy wyszłaś z domu pobawić się z twoim najlepszym przyjacielem Percy'm . Jak wszłaś z nim do lasu widzieliśmy cię po raz ostatni-wtedy mama się rozpłakała a ja do niej podeszłam i przytuliłam. -I to koniec?-nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co właśnie powiedzieli-A kim był lub jest Percy? -To był twój najlepszy przyjaciel z naszej wyspy. Z wyspy Gwiazd.Miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie jak morze oczy.I nadal żyje.ucieszy się jak sie dowie że żyjesz on cię nigdy nie zapomniał.Gdy nam opowiedział co ci się przytrafiło nie mogliśmy z siebie słowa wydusić. Gdy tylko zniknełaś on przybiegł do nas i powiedział że porwał cie bardzo dziwny szaro-czarny smok z zegarkiem w łapie.Nagle rozbłysło się światło i ani ciebie ani tego smoka już nie było. Opowiedzieli mi wszystko. Sama nie moge w to uwierzyć.Smok z zegarkiem w łapie hmm... Z moich rozmyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Czkawki który przyszedł do mnie. -Cześć jak się spało-powiedział -Cześć-powiedziałam- świetnie dziękuje. To co idziemy polatać ? -Tak-jakby na to czekał od rana zaśmiałam się Wsiedlismy na smoki i polecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy i zobaczyliśmy statek płynący w kierunku Berk miał taki sam zageli jak od moich rodziców(nie chodzi o tą dziure tylko herb)Podlecieliśmy bliżej i oni wystrzelili sieć Czkawka zdążył uniknąć jej lecz ja nie zdążyłam i runełam z wichurką w dół wprost na ich pokład.Związac ich ktoś krzyknął ale Czkawka mnie uratował przed nimi swoim płonącym mieczem. -Zostawcie nas w spokoju! Kim jesteście?!-krzyknął a oni odruchowo się cofneli na widok nocnej furii. -Czkawka nic mi nie jest uwolnij Wichurke.-powiedziałam -Astrid napewno? -Tak ja sobie poradze przeciez siedze na Szczerbatku nic mi się nie stanie(czkawka dał mnie na szczerbka gdy mówił do nich) -dobrze-rozciął sznury Wichurki i wsiadł na szczerbka przede mną.Przytuliłam go i szepnełam dziękuje. Tym czasem na statku : - Czy to naprawde mogła być ona? - powiedział mężczyzna wyglądem i postawą ciała przypominał Czkawke lecz był troche grubszy i niższy.Miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy... Kim był mężczyzna na statku? Odpowiadajcie w komach.Wiem że łatwe pytanie no ale cóż nie umiałam wymyślić innego hhaah żartuje.' Next może dzisiaj jak ktoś zgadnie kto to i napiszxe że chce nexta :P ' Wróćmy do Czkawki i Astrid: Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Ja już siedziałam na Wichurce. -Co dziś się dowiedziałaś od rodziców?-spytał, przerywając cisze -A nic ciekawego... -No mów już -No dobra więc tak,..-Nie bede wam tego opowiadac bo już wiecie co oni jej powiedzieli Byliśmy już nad Berk. Wyladowaliśmy i natychmiast poszliśmy do domu Czkawki porozmawiac ze Stoikiem o tym statku. -Tato musimy pogadać-powiedział Czkawka -Czkawka nie widzisz że mamy gości?-powiedział wódz - Ale to naprwde ważne...Bo na Berk płyneli jacyś ludzie na statku i omal nie zabili Astrid...Ale ja ją uwolniłem i odlecieliśmy. I jeszcze jedno ten statek był taki sam jak ten którym przypłyneli rodzice As-powiedział głosem stanowczym i zarazem spokojnym -Zawołajcie rodziców Astrid- wtrąciła się mama Czkawki Valka Poszliśmy po moich rodziców i opowiedzieliśmy im wszystko o statku. -Fliiaszu myślisz że to był on?-spytała moja mama -Myślę,że tak Pam. Astrid ten co chciał cię prawie zabić to był ... Percy -To był on?!-nie no nie wieże -Chyba tak no to teraz musimy czekać aż przypłynie ale się ucieszy na twój widok.-powiedziała moja mama -A więc twój przyjaciel do cb przyleci? Cieszysz się-spytał się Czkawka -Sama nwm nie pamiętam go -Nie bój się bedzie dobrze-pocieszył mnie Czkawka Wszyscy poszli do swoich domów.Była już noc wiec poszłam spać. Bałam się tego spotkania... I jak może być taki next? Jutro też dam jeszcze nwm o której ale postaram się coś dodać. '5.Wyznanie i nowi przybysze...' Obudziłam się wcześnie. Była chyba 5 nad ranem. Ubrałam się i zeszłam na du coś zjeść.przy okazji zrobiłam śniadanie wszystkim.Wyszłam z domu chciałam polatać z Wichurką . Zobaczyłam ze Czkawka jest jeszcze w kuźni zdziwiło mnie to więc poszłam zobaczyć co on tam ciekawego robi. -Cześć co tam tworzysz-spytałam go a on aż podskoczył. -Cześć nie strasz mnie tak o mało zawału nie dostałem-wybuchneliśmy śmiechem- A czemu już nie śpisz? -no cóż nie umiałam dzisiaj w nocy spać więc wstałam, a ty czemu nie śpisz? -Bo mam coś do zrobienia -A co to takiego -wskazałam na pudełko. On natychmiast je schował -To , a nic takiego...-zaczał dziwnie mówić , więc coś ukrywa -Widze że coś ukrywasz pokaż to -Nie, znaczy nie teraz dowiesz się w swoim czasie. -No dobra -już miałam wychodzić ale Czkawka mnie zatrzymał -Dziś wieczorem na klifach ok?- spytał -ok-odpowiedziałam obojętnie chociaż się bałam po co mnie wieczorem nad klify zaprasza. Poleciałam na długi lot z Wichurką (jakieś 3 godz.) Latałyśmy tu i tam no ale musiałyśmy juz wracać bo rodzice będą się denerwować. Byłyśmy juz na Berk.Weszłam do domu i zobaczyłam rodziców jedzących śniadanie które zrobiłam . -Cześć - przywitałam się - Cześć-odpowiedzieli -To ja już pójde do pokoju. Weszłam na góre i zaczełam coś rysować. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam co , ale z mojego rysunku powstał zarys twarzy aż w końcu rysunek był gotowy.Namalowałam Czkawke nawet mi to dobrze wyszł . Ciekawe co on mi chce powiedzieć hmm... Jak myślicie co Czkawka powie Astrid? Troche taki nudny next ale jest potem jeszcze coś dodam Zbliżało się popołudnie chyba ok 14. Postanowiłam przejść się po wiosce, gdy nagle zabrzmiał dżwięk rogu oznaczającego przybycie kogoś do portu.Wszyscy zaczeli się zbiegać w miejsce gdzie zawsze witaliśmy gości.Było to statek Percy'ego. -Witamy na Berk. Ty pewnie jesteś Percy-Przywitał się Stoik -Witam i skąd pan zna moje imie?-spytał zdziwiony Percy -Bo są tu rodzice przyjaciółki mojego syna Astrid-odpowiedział wódz -Astrid tu...tu ...jest?!-powiedział zaskoczony Percy -Tak i ma się dobrze. Witaj jestem Czkawka przyszły wódz Berk...niestety-ostatnie słowo powiedział sam do siebie. -Cześć ja jestem...-nie dane mi było skończyć -ASTRID!!!-krzyknął i mnie przytulił kątem oka spojrzałam na Czkawke który zrobił dziwną mine. -Cześć czy... czy ja cię...znam?-spytałam chociaż wiedziałam co odpowie -Jakto nie pamiętasz mnie?-spytał zasmucony-Byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi dopóki nie porwał cię ten smok i...zniknełaś. -Nic sobie nie przypominał rodzice coś mi opowiadali ale nie kojarze cię ...przepraszam-szepnełam do niego -No cóż szkoda.Może ci przypomne co? Może dziś wieczorem się spotkamy co?-spytał z nadzieją -Nie. dziś nie moge nie mam czasu umu...-urwałam -z kim się umuwiłaś?-spytał podejżliwie.Nie moge przy wszystkich powiedzieć że z Czkawką bo zaraz będą myśleć że jesteśmy parą -Z Wichurką tak z Wichurką-powiedziałam pewna siebie -Z Wichurką powiadasz a kto to Wichurka Mój smok-powiedziałam obojętnie -Jakto to wy tresujecie smoki?!-spytał zdziwiony -Tak.-powiedziałam obojętnie-Ja mam śmiertnika zębacza Sledzik gronkla, bliżniaki,zębiroga zamkogłowego, sączysmark koszmara ponocnika, a Czkawka (powiedziałam to imie z rozmażeniem mam nadzieje że nikt nie zauważył...) nocną furie.. -Nocną furie ale jak? -normalnie-powiedział do niego Czkawka-Dobra goście muszą odpocząć.Pokaże wam wasze pokoje. Poszli a ja znowu udałam się na lot z Wichurą rozmyślając o tym co Czkawka ma mi do powiedzenia... Koniec na dziś. Tez nudny next ale jest.Jak mnie ubłagacie to jutro z samego rana dam nexta.A w środe nie będzie bo mam próbny test z matmy -.- Nie lubie jej chociaż mam z niej 4 hahhaha dobra piszcie komy bo to naprawde motywuje. Wróciłam do domu był już wieczór. Poszłam się przebrać w świeże ubrania i udałam się nad klify.Po 5 minutach już tam byłam zauważyłam Czkawke troche zdenerwowanego. -Cześć-powiedziałam i usiadłam obok --Cze...ść-odpowiedział troche zdenerwowany -Ej co ci jest? wiesz że mi mozesz zaufać no powiedz no...-dopytywałam się, ale odpowiedż mi się nie spodobała -no bo ja ...ja się zakochałem Astrid-powiedział wreszcie.Zatkało mnie.Ciekawe w kim sie zakochal?.To był dla mnie cios bo zakochałam się w nim a on kocha inną... -Przeciez to super. Kto jest tą szcześciarą?-spytałam udając entuzjazm -Mieszka na Berk ma bląd włosy i niebieskie oczy- wiedziałam szpadka, ale co ona ma takiego czego ja nie mam. -O Szpadka po co chciałeś ze mną pogadać trzeba było pójść po Szpadke...-powiedziałam już mniej "szczęśliwa" -Nie w Szpadce no co ty kto by ją chciał?-powiedział.Jak nie szpadka to kto? Mery? ale ona ma ciemne bląd włosy i takie szaro-niebieskie oczy hmm... a może jednak -Ej nie obrażaj mojej przyjaciółki.W takim razie Mery...-posmutniałam.Mam nadzieje że nie zauważył -Nie nie Mery-uśmiechnął się do mnie -W takim razie zostałam....tylko......j-j-ja-przytaknął twierdząco -Zrozumiem jak mnie nie kochasz ale ja daże cie uczuciem przepraszam jeśli ta wiadomość...-Nie dokończył bo się do niego przytuliłam i pocałowałam.Trchwaliśmy tak kilka minut. -Ja też cie kocham Czkawka-szepnełam mu do ucha. -Nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze-odszepnął-pora wracać do wioski-owiedział już głośniej i wstał.Podał mi dłoń i szliśmy w kierunku wioski przytuleni do siebie. Czkawka odprowadził mnie pod dom, rozejrzał się czy nikt nas nie widzi i pocałował mnie. -Pa Astrid-krzyknął przepełniony szczęściem.Pół wioski musiało to usłyszeć... -Do widzenia czkawka-krzyknełam równie głośno i zaczeliśmy się śmiać. Weszłam do domu myślałam że rodzice już śpią, ale nie siedzieli przy stole rozmawiając z Percy'm. -Cześć i dobranoc-powiedziałam do wszystkich i już miałam iść gdy tata mnie zatrzymał. -Jutro spędzisz dzień z Percy'm .Będziesz pokazywac mu wyspe i takie tam.-powiedział ojciec -no dobra-mruknełam bo chciałam spędzić ten dzień z moim chłopakiem -Napewno byłaś na locie z Wichurą bo widzieliśmy ją bawiącą się z Szczerbatkiem pod domem Czkawki jego tez nikt nie widział-spytała podejrzliwie moja mama -No dobra byłam z Czkawką zadowoleni?-powiedziałam-Już z przyjacielem posiedzieć nie można.Ide spać -Dobranoc -powiedzieli wszyscy w moim kierunku. Weszłam do pokoju byłam podekscytowana, przez chwile nie mogłam zasnąć ale wkońcu zasnełam. Tyle na dzisiaj przypominam że jutro nie będzie nexta :( Znowu nudny next. 6.Dzień z dawnym przyjacielem i nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń... Wstałam o 6 nad ranem, ubrałam się, uczesałam i umyłam.Zeszłam na du.Przy stole siedzieli moi rodzice. -Cześć -powiedziałam do wszystkich i się uśmiechnełam -cześć a co ty taka wesoła -powiedziała moja mama -A nic takiego...-i znowu się uśmiechnełam -Nie chcesz nie mów i tak prędzej czy póżniej się dowiemy-powiedział tata -No może kiedyś...-szepnełam do siebie-Ide polatać z Wichurką za 2 godziny bede spowrotem pa Juz miałam wyjść gdy tata mi przerwał -Dzisiaj oprowadzisz Percy'ego po wyspie -Wiem przecież ale najpierw poranny lot Wyszłam na dwór moja smoczyca już tam siedziała i czekała na śniadanko.dałam jej cały kosz kurczaka.Zjadła ze smakiem.wzbiłyśmy sie w powietrze. Po chwili spotkałyśmy Czkawke latającego ze Szczerbkiem. -Cześć jak się spało?- spytałam -Witaj my'ledy a dobrze - i pocałował mnie na przywitanie. -Dziś nie spędzimy ze sobą dnia bo musze oprowadzić Percy'ego po wyspie i wiesz dopiero wieczorem mam czas -Nie ma sprawy to może wieczorem się spotkamy w Kruczym Urwisku?-zapytał -Oczywiście-powiedziałam i przytuliłam go. -To się ciesze-powiedział i pocałował mnie -Ja już musze wracać pa.-powiedziałam-Będe tęsknić -Pa.Ja bardziej-powiedział z usmiechem Poleciałam do domu.wylądowałam przed domem ale ktoś chwycił mnie za ręke i przytulił od tyłu.Myślałam że to Czkawka, ale się myliłam był to...Percy -Co ty wyprawiasz?!-krzyknełam i uderzyłam go z łokcia w brzuch tym samym puścił mnie z uścisku -chciałem się przywitać z przyjaciółką nie można?-spytał -Nie bo ja...a nieważne-upss o mały włos bym nie powiedziała o mnie i Czkawce. -To co oprowadzisz mnie? -Tak miejmy to z głowy-mruknełam Szliśmy chwile w milczeniu ja pokazywałam mu gdzie co jest on nagle zatrzymał się w lesie i zapytał -As czemu jesteś taka? -Jaka o co ci chodzi? -No o to jak mnie traktujesz.Kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi a teraz czuje że nawet mnie nie lubisz -Nie to nie tak tylko nie umiem się przyzwyczaić do tej sytuacji -Astrid ja ja...ja cię kocham-powiedział mi takie coś co mnie zatkało -Że co?! co zrobi As jak myślicie? Może next o 22 jak mnie przekonacie XD -No tak kocham cie-odparł obojętnie -Ale jak to ?Ja ciebie nie kocham pozatym kocham kogoś innego...ups-no nie -Kogo?-dopytywał się -Czkawke zadowolony?! -Wiedziałem ! Tak naprawde to tylko cie lubie jak przyjaciółke chciałem tylko sprawdzić w kim się kochasz.Jesteście parą? -A więc to takie buty(powiedzonko mojej kolezanki)Tak od 2 dni-powiedziałam-nie daruje -Co masz na myśli?-Rzuciłam się na niego z pięściami-Nic sie nie zmieniłaś Astrid -Dobra załatwiłam już mozemy wracać do domu-i posłałam mu uśmiech-ale nie powiesz nikomu? -No nie wiem...-już miałam go uderzyć ale-no przecież że tak -Dobra wracajmy Poszliśmy w kierunku wioski.On pszedł do mojego domu a ja w kierunku domu Czkawki. Sorki napisze coś póżniej bo nie mam weny :/ Pomóżcie mi ją znalezć Zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzyła mi Valka - Dzień dobry Astrid - dzień dobry pani jest Czkawka? - nie jeszcze go nie ma jak chcesz to możesz na niego zaczekać pewnie za chwile przyjdzie. Usiądź na kanapie chcesz herbate? - dobrze. Tak chce. Ma pani może owocową? - oczywiście Poszłam do " salonu" i usiadłam na kanapie. Nie mineło 5 minut a mama Czkawki już przyniosła herbate. - No to teraz opowiadaj- powiedziałaale o co jej chodzi chyba nie on napewno jej nie powiedział Percy nawet nie miał kiedy... chyba że Czkawka, ale nie on napewno nie - Ale o czym? -No o tobie i Czkawce. Podoba ci sie prawda? -Ymm... co prosze?- zakrztusiłam sie herbatą- wcale że nie - Nie zaprzeczaj ja widze jak na niego patrzysz on tak samo patrzy na ciebie. - No ma pani racje kocham go i...- niedane mi było skończyć( i dobrze) bo do domu wszedł Czkawka - O cześć Astrid a co ty tu robisz- powiedział i podrapał sie w głowe - Pije herbatke i rozmawiam z twoją mamą a co?- powiedziałam Valka sie zaśmiała - Astrid chiodź na góre - Astrid nie dokończyłaś mi tego co mówiłaś więc słucham- popatrzyłam na Czkawke a on wziął mnie za ręke - No więc ja i Czkawka jesteśmy parą tylko nie chcemy na razie nikomu mówić... ale nam to nie wychodzi- mruknełam ale oni to usłyszeli - Wiedziałam - prawie krzykneła mama Czkawki - To my już pójdziemy...- powiedział Czkawka i poszliśmy do góry Na dziś koniec jutro postaram sie coś dodać Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach